Stop and Stare
by Lia-Rei
Summary: Bits of Kurogane's thoughts from day 1. Companion to Be My Escape.


To all of the Kuroganes that love a Fai.

**Stop and Stare**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volume One; Chapter 2; Japan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You pieces of crap are supposed to be assassins, aren't you? Can't you send anyone with guts to fight me?"

He jumped from the rooftop down to the courtroom triumphantly.

"Once again you didn't do what I asked, did you Kurogane?"

He loved his princess dearly. But honestly. If she wanted the palace protected she would have to get used to death. Besides. These were lowly assassins. They were threatening her life. She should be happy.

Repeat of the usual argument... yadda, yadda, yadda...

Kurogane almost felt bad for responding to Princess Tomoyo in the same way each time as if he was programmed, but her arguments were always the same.

Then something changed.

"True."

Oh shit. She's agreeing. Not good.

"There are none in the country of Japan who are stronger than you. So... we have no choice left."

Like that she summoned her magic. Like that she sealed him. Like that she sent him away.

He was upset. Yet for some reason he was not angry with her. Not really anyway...

How odd....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volume One; Chapter 2; Japan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you the dimension witch?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The overlap of the words made both indistinguishable. Which irked the ninja greatly. He hated repeating himself.

He glared at the one who spoke with him. A blonde dressed in white and blue. What a ridiculous costume.

"A different Japan."

What an irksome woman. And obviously crazy.

'Different Japan.'

Pfft.

"My home world is where I want to be!"

"My home world is the place I do not want to be!"

Again with that annoying ability to talk at the same time. He glared at the white clad boy again, but this time he didn't even look back.

And then she started talking about payment.

She'd have me kill someone, steal something, I'd be home before dark.

"Then what would my payment be?"

"Your sword."

...

No.

My father's sword?

Witch be damned, I'll find a new way home.

"You realize that you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?

"That's got to be a lie!"

"It's all true!"

Damn that blonde to hell.

And the witch too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volume One; Chapter 3; Hanshin Republic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up to find the blonde kid watching the girl. Contemplating something.

He was decidedly a freak too.

He looked over and smiled. To which the ninja glared back.

Then the boy stirred.

The blonde kid was good at simple conversation. That would be nice. They wouldn't ask him to converse much. He very much so did not want to be there.

"Call me Syaoran."

"My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai."

Another short interlude that consisted of 'Fai' groping Syaoran. Yeah... freak.

"Her body is a little warmer. If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem."

"By coincidence one stuck to my clothes..."

"There is no coincidence in the world. That's what the witch said, wasn't it? And so... My guess is without thinking you grabbed it yourself. In order to save the girl."

...

A little too convenient.

"Of course, I'm just guessing all this!"

Of course...

Then the conversation deteriorated. Something about getting more feathers. Then the pork bun got annoying.

"I'm here to get back to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

"Right. That is my mission here. I'll do my best to not cause you any trouble."

What?

That response was unexpected.

Unguarded. Loving. Protective. Considerate.

Damn that kid. He was going to get Kurogane involved.

"My most important mission is to not return to my world."

Kurogane glared. What a coward. Running away. He should stop and face his problems. If he was going to have to carry the spineless one on the journey, maybe it would be best to kill him. Of course that may upset the kid.

Kurogane was liking the kid.

Dammit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volume One; Chapter 4; Hanshin Republic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow this was boring.

Sorata just kept going on and on. About things that were way too weird to comprehend. Or even want to comprehend.

Why was the blonde even trying? Honestly. They would be out of this country in no time flat. Why ask questions?

But then again it did distract the kid.

Okay, he would forgive the blonde for that one.

As he was beginning to snooze something attacked him from behind.

He went on the defense, waiting for the next attack. He unconsciously grasped at his side for his sword. Mentally cursing himself for the reminder.

"It was my Kudan, what else?"

This country was just as bizarre as the last.

A kudan. Spiritual summoning.

What a load of crap.

Calm down. Leaving this country as soon as possible. No need to be upset.

"Shall we find this feather of yours?"

No.

"Yes."

"And you men, do you feel the same?"

No.

"I might as well."

Damn him.

"If I wanted to leave, would you do it... white thing?"

"No! Mokona will not leave this country until Mokona finds the feather."

Of course not.


End file.
